A Summer Rose Blooms Again
by Bru-Sensei
Summary: A new world, a new family, still another name to live up to. "At least there's plenty of butts to kick around here..." Rated M for suggestiveness and language... Pairings to come later.


**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my RWBY/Fairy Tail Crossover! It took some time getting my thoughts together to even begin this, but here I am and I hope you enjoy.**

 *****Just a forewarning, except where it is warranted, like an outfit change or introducing an important OC, I will mostly skip or glaze over character appearances…since most of you already know what they look like.**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail, nor RWBY...wish I did though.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Bru-sensei**

 **Chapter 1: You Picked the Wrong Family**

"AHHH! WHERE IS SHE DAMNIT!" screamed a young man as he strolled down the main street in Vale, checking down every alleyway and side street, making sure not to…Is he sniffing the air? Uh, anyway he's wearing what appears to be a black leather jacket with flame motifs on the edges, but what made the jacket stand out the most was the Rose emblem on the back surrounded by more flames. Underneath the jacket was a simple dark red t-shirt while he also had some blue jeans and boots on. He was physically fit and tall, but what stood out most about his appearance were his onyx eyes, sharper and longer than normal canines, and his spiky salmon pink hair.

"Nope, not a trace…I miss the days when you didn't know how to hide your scent Ruby…" He paused to look at the quickly diminishing sunlight and sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dad's gonna kill you for being out so late and then he's gonna kill me for not bringing you back sooner…no, no he's gonna kill me after he lets you off easy after you give him the puppy eyes…oh no…I will find you my _dearest, sweet sister_ …or my name isn't Natsu-"

Natsu's declaration was interrupted when suddenly he heard loud crashes and gunshots coming from the next block over. _'Damn it, this is why Dad doesn't let you into Vale at night…'_ It was then that he remembered something important. _'…wait a minute…isn't Weapons Monthly in today? Ruby only gets that at one place and that's…'_

"Oh no…" Natsu muttered before he took off full speed towards the fighting and gunshots, which also happened to be where Ruby's favorite shop, From Dust Till Dawn, was located. _'Please be okay sis…but more importantly than that,'_ he thought with a snicker, _'leave some for me…'_

* * *

To say that today was uneventful would be a lie for Ruby Rose…first of all, any day she could flip through the pages of Weapons Monthly and drool over all the shiny new designs was a good day, but it only got more interesting the some goons wearing black suits accented with red and similar sunglasses tried to rob both her and her favorite shop. Needless to say she got a kick, (HA), out of that as she wiped the floor with 'em, only for their boss to give her a little more trouble.

The orange-haired guy had simply shrugged off his incompetent henchmen as he dropped his cigar to the ground before remarking sarcastically, "You all were worth every penny, you truly were…" He crushed the cigar with his cane before turning his attention to Ruby. "Well Red, while it has been an eventful evening, and as much fun it would be to stick around…" He began to say as he then lifted his cane and pointed it at the young teen, its end opening to reveal a gun barrel and sight, "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The man proceeded to shoot a large fiery blast at scythe-wielding teen, who prepared to jump out of the way before she heard, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SHOOTING AT MY SISTER!?" Natsu landed in between her and the blast and shielded his face and body by crossing his arms in front of his body, taking the explosion head-on.

It took a few moments for the dust and smoke to clear to dissipate, revealing Natsu and Ruby unharmed. "N-Natsu…" Ruby began, trying to play innocent, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you freaking think, Ruby!?" Natsu said whirling around to face his sister, "Dad's flipping his shit! You and Yang disappeared after classes were over. We were all supposed to come home directly after school! I was the only one to come home!"

Ruby looked over his shoulder to see the boss in the white suit climbing a nearby ladder to a roof. "Uh, Natsu…"

"…He's not so much worried about Yang, but he started getting on me about finding you and bringing you home, saying something like _'You better go out and find Ruby or you're gonna' get it too…'_ "

As much as she found the impersonation of her father amusing, Ruby had to get his attention, "Natsu…"

"…but the worst part of it is, YOU DIDN'T SAVE ANY BAD GUYS FOR ME!"

She had enough as she shouted back at her elder brother of one year, "WELL IF I KNEW YOU WERE COMING I WOULD HAVE! However, your last chance is getting away on that ladder…besides, they weren't much of a challenge anyway." she finished as she pointed over her shoulder, to which he glanced and noticed the fleeing bad guy.

He smirked at him and said, "Oh he thinks he can run from my nose, how cute…" before turning back to Ruby and continuing with his annoyed snarl, "Fine, but this is not over."

He then quickly turned and ran after the man while Ruby paused for a second to turn towards the elderly shopkeeper. "You okay if we go after him?" After she received a somewhat unintelligible "uh huh" from him, she took off after her brother towards the roof using her semblance, leaving a flurry of rose petals in her wake.

* * *

Natsu flipped over the edge of the roof, followed soon after by Ruby only to see the man running towards the other edge. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Natsu shouted while Ruby blushed.

"Natsu, language!" the red-hooded girl chastised her brother with a blush.

A sweat drop formed on Natsu's head while he stumbled at his sister's innocence, while the crime boss sighed and turned around, saying, "Well aren't you two the persistent ones? Does it run in the family?"

The siblings smirked at each other before turning towards the guy, "We've been called stubborn before, but wait 'till you've seen our sister…" Natsu began to answer, "Besides, I want a good fight…and I see a contestant number one right in front of me, and I'm all fired up!"

"Well, sorry to cool the mood, but I think my ride is here…" the white clothed man responded as a bullhead rose above the rooftop from the street behind him, the side door opening as it did so, allowing the man to hop in as it rose past his level. He then faced the two teens as he took a large red dust crystal out of his pocket. "END OF THE LINE RED, PINKY!" he yelled as he tossed the crystal towards them, where it landed at their feet.

Natsu and Ruby glanced at the crystal before looking up again as Natsu shouted back, "OH! THAT WAS SOOOO SCARY! JUST LIKE YOUR FRICKIN' EYE-LINER!" Ruby sweat-dropped as the crime boss gained a tick-mark on his forehead.

"I'm gonna enjoy this more than I should…" he stated before he rose his cane, aiming at the crystal.

"You had to piss him off, didn't you?" Ruby asked her brother with a deadpan stare.

"S-sorry…" Natsu nervously chuckled as the boss took aim and fired. Natsu was about to turn and tackle his sister out of the way, as this blast was going to be slightly too large for him to shield her from, but was stopped when a figure landed in front of them and blocked the blast with a purple glyph made from her, riding crop? Ok, now that was a weird choice of weapon to Natsu.

The blond woman with green eyes continued to stare down the bullhead in anticipation before giving a, "hmph…" and proceeded to send blasts of purple energy flying at the flying craft, knocking it off balance and forcing the man to scramble and nearly fall on his way to the cockpit. While he did that, the blonde woman created a storm of ice shards that rained down upon the bullhead, causing it to sway a little more and Ruby and Natsu to observe in awe. _'I wanna get a chance to fight her…'_ the elder brother stated in thought.

After a few moments the bullhead leveled and where the man stood came a woman wearing a glowing red dress with black hair and glowing, almost fiery eyes. Most of her other noticeable features were hidden by the shadows covering her face. Her arms started to glow brighter before she unleashed a group of fire balls at the blond, who blocked them with another one of her glyphs, only for a large fiery glyph to appear underneath her feet, to which she backflipped away from as an explosion erupted from where she was standing.

Landing next to Natsu and Ruby, the woman levitated the debris off the roof and fired it at the bullhead in the shape of a spinning spear, but it was blown apart by the woman and her flames, only to reform and hit the bullhead, though it only grazed off it before surrounding the ship before being blown/burned away by the mysterious woman on board.

Ruby and Natsu shared a look before nodding and facing the enemy. Ruby shifted Crescent Rose into its compact form and started firing while Natsu pulled out a small fire crystal the size of a pebble, which did not go unnoticed by the woman, as her eyes widened when he just outright ate the dust crystal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN!? YOU CAN KILL YOURSELF!" she screamed.

"Trust us," Ruby assured her, "he's done this before, and it's pretty cool and a part of his semblance. We just need to buy him a couple seconds."

The blonde was going to continue to protest, only to stop as she began to feel the power surge coming from Natsu. Considering he already ate the damn thing and that Ruby's dust rounds were being blocked effortlessly by the mysterious woman, she did as Ruby said and proceeded to buy time by firing more debris at the bullhead.

A few moments later, everything stopped for a moment as Natsu let out a loud yell as he burst into flames, which only continued to get hotter and hotter the longer he went on. The two women stared in awe as Ruby smiled at her brother until he finished charging up.

"All RIGHT! I've got a fire in my belly now!" he happily declared before facing the enemy with a smiling grin, "I see you like fire…well let's see if you can handle my…" Natsu began before starting to suck in large amounts of air.

 _'_ _Just what is this boy?'_ thought the woman for a moment before she readjusted her glasses and noticed a feeling that surprised her. _'That isn't a semblance…that's magic!'_

Natsu seemed to finish sucking in air, as the mysterious woman seemed to sense the same thing as the blonde, and out of curiosity, waited to see what he would do.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Natsu bellowed as he blew forth a large blast of flame from a glyph in front of his mouth, earning wide eyes from the blonde and the enemy.

Not thinking she could deflect it all, the woman shouted, "ROMAN! PULL UP!" as she raised her glowing arms and began to spread the fire around the bullhead, which proved to be tough due to the sheer amount of force behind it. She held off just long enough for the bullhead to rise upwards before she let the torrent of flame blast off into the sky, passing underneath the ship as it did so.

 _'_ _As much as I am intrigued to see more of this one's power, this could be problem.'_ Deciding to cut her losses, the mysterious woman created several of the exploding glyphs under Natsu and the others, forcing them to dodge…well, forcing the blond to use her crop to pull Natsu and Ruby away from the explosion. Once they recovered, the airship had already turned and was flying away.

A disappointed Natsu's flames died down as he shouted, "Aw man! It was just getting good too!" He was about to tell the woman off for knocking him down before the blast hit. Hell, he'd taken worse when he pissed off Yang. He shivered at the thought before Ruby, who had put away Crescent Rose at this point, got all up in the blonde's face and squealed like a fan girl.

"YOU'RE A HUNTRESS!" The woman slowly turned towards her with a raised eyebrow and a look that screamed, _'was that really necessary?'_ "Can I have your autograph?"

"No…" the woman answered, instantly deflating Ruby's mood with her tone, "…but you're both coming with me to the police station…you're in trouble…"

Natsu's eyes widened in panic as he realized, _'Oh shit, I was supposed to bring Ruby home and now we're going to jail…DAD'S REALLY GONNA FREAKING KILL ME!'_

Thinking quickly he yelled, "RUBES IT'S THE FUZZ, RUN!" He tried to take off and run while Ruby sweat-dropped sheepishly as the blonde held him in place by levitating him off the ground as he comically sprinted towards nowhere. Realizing he wasn't going anywhere, Natsu slumped in defeat. "Shit…I'm so dead…"

* * *

Inside of a Vale police station sat the two siblings alone, with one looking sheepish, and the other just looking downright pissed…I think you guess which one was angry.

"This is your fault…" Natsu grumbled as he leaned back in his chair. "All you had to do was come home on time…then we would've been fine…You just had to get your magazine Ruby…."

Ruby pushed her pointer fingers together in shame as she answered, "I already said I was sorry like, a bajillion times already…besides…" she started to drool as all the weapons she saw in this month's issue popped back into her head, "…it was worth it…I think…"

"Well, all I know is that no good is gonna come out of this…" her brother began, "We're in jail…dad was already pissed you were late…they're calling us vigilantes…and I didn't really even get a decent fight out of it…what's worse Ruby," he turned to face her before he finished, "…Is that this could go on our personal records…"

"Pssh, so what?" the silver-eyed girl responded.

Sweat-dropping at his sister's lack of an ability to understand, he elaborated, "It means that it could affect whether or not we get into Beacon when we graduate…"

"WHAAAAAATTT!?" Ruby screamed as in her head her dream started to shatter like a mirror. "We can't let that happen. Natsu, what do we do?"

"Just relax Ruby…" Natsu began as he evilly smirked, starting to scare his little sister, "That's the least of your problems…we could go to jail…" Her eyes widened in fear as panic started to set in a little bit. "…and do you know what there's none of in jail?" Ruby shook her head no, just dreading the answer her brother was about to give. "Cookies…"

"NOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed as she clutched her head in in fear, while Natsu burst into a fit of laughter as she freaked. She paused for a minute as Natsu laughed before it hit her. _'He's just messing with me…'_ She gained an annoyed look on her face as she deadpanned, "That's not funny, Natsu."

Wiping the tear from his eye, Natsu chuckled and said, "It is to me when I get to tease my adorable and gullible little sister. Besides, now we're even for you even getting me into this mess in the first place…and I'll even let the fact you only saved one bad guy for me slide too. Besides, I wouldn't let them take you…you're my little sis after all."

"Hmph…fine…but it still wasn't funny." Ruby relented as she crossed her arms with a pouting face, not at all hiding her blush from embarrassment. It was at that moment that the woman, whom the siblings had been told was named Glynda Goodwitch, walked into the room, fully aware of their conversation having been behind the mirror glass in the other room.

"I see you two still think that this isn't an important matter…" Glynda said as she adjusted her glasses and began to pace about the room. Ruby straightened up while Natsu continued his relaxed pose. "Well let me put that to rest…"

Natsu began to tune her out, already having heard more than enough lectures for one day, besides it was probably about reckless something, endangerment, blah, blah, blah…He'd heard it before. So instead he let his mind wander as he thought about the fight earlier, specifically about the mysterious woman and her abilities. _'So…that woman can use fire too…I wonder if I'll ever get to fight her again?'_ His mental wanderings were put on hold as Glynda slapped her riding crop down upon the table, eliciting a yelp from Ruby.

"…With a slap on the wrist…" she firmly had her gaze on the two for a few moments before shifting her gaze solely on Natsu. "…and a little bit of education on respect…I don't appreciate being ignored." Natsu gulped at the thought of more lessons and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry…won't happen again…"

Simply nodding her approval of his response as he sat back up and straightened his posture, Glynda continued, "That's what I would have done…however, someone wishes to meet the both of you." As she finished her sentence, a man wearing a green suit with silver hair and yellow eyes walked in carrying a mug of coffee in one hand, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in the other. Natsu and Ruby's eyes widened a little in recognition as they recognized the man.

"Ruby Rose…" The man said as he leaned in and inspected the younger sibling with scrutiny before adding, "You have silver eyes…" All she could do was stutter a little before turning to her brother, "…and you…"

He paused…far too long that Natsu started sweating nervously. _"This dude is seriously important…but what is his freaking deal?"_

"…are quite the interesting one aren't you…" Natsu nearly face-faulted at that…he was expecting something more, specific, than that. The man turned towards Ruby once more as he pointed towards a tablet that Glynda was holding that showed clips from the fight earlier. "Do you mind telling me where you learned to do this?"

Ruby could feel the tension as she answered, "Uh…Signal Academy…" The man turned towards Natsu again as an image of his Fire Dragon's Roar appeared on screen. "Did they teach you this as well?"

"Uh, well…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head before answering, "They helped me get better control over it…they got tired of planting new trees on school grounds…"

"So you mean to tell me that they taught you both how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and how to breath and control fire respectively?"

"Uh well, one teacher in particular…" Ruby answered first.

"Same here…" the pink-haired teen flowed suit.

"Hmm…I see…" the man stated, seemingly satisfied with the answer before sliding the plate of cookies on the table. To which Ruby slowly reached for a cookie before starting to devour them. Natsu didn't really want one…wasn't that hungry, and also didn't feel like losing a hand today.

"It's just that I've only seen one scythe-wielder of that skill before…a dusty, old crow…"

"DZATTTS R UNKL!" Ruby said with a mouthful of cookies. The man raised an eyebrow before turning to Natsu.

"She said that's our uncle, Qrow…He helped me get control of my semblance too…" Natsu clarified for the man, already having enough experience interpreting for Ruby when she has mouthful of food.

Said sister sheepishly wiped her mouth with her sleeve before muttering, "Hehe, sorry…yeah, he's our uncle and taught at Signal. We were complete garbage before he helped us…"

A tick mark formed on Natsu's head before he thought, _'Speak for yourself little sis…at least I could fight before I got there…plus you still rely on Crescent Rose too much…"_

"…But now we're like, uwaa, haa, hyaa…" the red-hooded girl began doing "karate" poses, "…and Natsu's all like RAWR, feel my flames…bwaahh…"

Chuckling a little bit the man responded, "So I've noticed…" the sat down his coffee as he pulled a chair closer to the table. "So what is an adorable girl like you and her brother doing a school made to train warriors?" The man began to sit down as Ruby answered him.

"I want to be a huntress…" Ruby happily and proudly stated.

"I want to be a hunter…" Natsu casually responded.

"So you both want to slay monsters?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah…" Ruby began to answer as Natsu sighed… _'Here she goes again…'_

"You see, I only have two years left at Signal and Natsu has one, then we both plan to apply to Beacon. Our sister is already going there next semester, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress, and Natsu's trying to become a hunter, 'cause we really want to help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I was like, well might as well make a career out of it. Hehe…" the excitement in the girl's eyes only got more apparent the longer she went on, "I mean the police are alright, but hunters are just so much more romantic and exciting, and just…eyaa…ya know?" Ruby finished, slightly out of breath.

The man and Glynda just stared at her with a couple sweat drops before turning to Natsu, expecting his answer. "Uh, mainly what she said…plus I get to kick some butt…"

"Mmhmm…" the man began before addressing them both once more, "Do either of you know who I am?"

X2 "Yeah, you're Professor Ozpin!" the two said before looking at each other and deciding non-verbally that Natsu would continue.

"…And you're the headmaster at Beacon…"

Smiling, Ozpin greeted them with a simple hello. To which they responded with a nice to meet you before he got down to real business. "You want to come to my school?"

Without hesitation Ruby answered, "More than anything…" Ozpin glanced back at Glynda before she huffed and gave a look that screamed, _'Do what you want…'_

"…and what about you?" The silver-haired head master asked, turning to Natsu.

"Yeah, sure…" Natsu began before confusion appeared on his face as a thought occurred to him. "…but why do you keep not using my name?"

"Oh, where are my manners…" Ozpin began, waving off any ill-intention, "Mr. Natsu Rose, will you be coming to my school as well?"

Natsu's toothy grin flashed in full display as he answered, "Hell yeah…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well this is the end of chapter one folks. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I obviously got the idea for this from Natsu's name and the drama it could cause if he took up the family name, which he did. For those of you that don't know, Natsu's name, when translated, means summer. I didn't go into detail about his background or how he ended up in Remnant yet as that will covered later. I also already have a pairing in mind for this story, and no…I WILL NOT give clues in my notes…at least for now…I also have a team in mind for Natsu as well. The only thing I'm not sure about is weapons…**

 **I got a general idea of what I'm thinking about doing, I was just curious what weapons/weapons would like to see used by Natsu.**

 **I really like this story idea, but don't be surprised if it takes a little bit of time for me to get some chapters out. I have a pretty demanding job that does take up a bit of my time, however I will do my best to get them out as soon as I can.**

 **With that I said, I thank you all again for reading chapter one, and I hope to see you in the next. Please fav, follow and review.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Bru-Sensei.**


End file.
